Relic of Choice: The Rise of Weiss
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: In a world run by Atlas, a young Weiss was declared dead and swore to destroy Atlas. Years later, she is given the power to control Choice, now she'll make good on her promise to Blake, but she can't do it alone, it's a good thing that the White Fang needs a leader.


_Atlas saved the world._

_Atlas exterminated all Grimm for the betterment of humanity._

_Atlas showed the old Kingdoms how wrong they were._

Do you believe that?

History is written by the victors, but the losers still live to spread the truth.

Atlas revealed an energy, Silver-Light, that turned Grimm to stone, Atlesian

Knights armed with this energy were call Silver-Knights. With them Atlas conquered the Darkland.

Vale was the only Kingdom to submit to Atlas, then Vacuo and Mistral fell to them, Menagerie was but an afterthought.

Now every landmass on Remnant belongs to Atlas.

The Darkland was renamed to The Barren.

Vale got to keep their name by surrendering, but were under the command of Atlas.

Mistral was renamed Argus, after a port town with what used to be Atlas' largest foreign military base.

Vacuo was simply South Atlas now.

And Menagerie was renamed The Zoo.

There was nothing that could be done.

Atlas ruled the world.

Emperor Jacques Atlas ruled the world.

When Weiss Atlas, the 13th princess of Atlas, was but a child, she bore witness to her mother's murder, afterwards she was sent to The Zoo where she befriended the chieftain's daughter, Blake Belladonna.

Then Atlas declared The Zoo had betrayed them by harboring fugitives and they slaughtered the citizens.

The chieftain was killed during the one-sided battle.

Weiss was declared to have also been killed during the battle.

It was a week after Weiss' was declared dead, that she spoke with fire in her eyes and steel in her voice. "Blake, I swear on the Gods, I swear, I will destroy Atlas!"

{Introduction End.}

_'The world was cold. The world was cruel.'_

**"Another terrorist attack has claimed the lives of five more Atlesian citizens, the group claiming responsibility has been using the dead name of the White Fang. By using that name we can assume they are made up of Demi-Humans."** The report came from a big screen, with a purple haired lady reading off a paper, in the center of a few buildings. Most of Vale's citizens gave the screen a brief glance.

One of the few watching the screen was a young girl with dyed black hair and blue eyes.

Weiss Schnee.

She heard the sounds of sniffling and turned her head to the source, she saw a girl in an alley crying.

Weiss didn't need to ask why she was crying, she knew.

The girl had clipped antlers on her head, she was a Faunus, _a Demi-Human_, if there was any doubt as to why she was crying, the sleek black Collar around her neck cleared it up.

A Slave, a Pet.

Who would no doubt be punished for being the same species as terrorist.

_'And idiots make it worse.'_

Pets were the result of the massacre on The Zoo, Faunus were bumped down to Demi-Humans, and if they wanted food and shelter they had to wear a Collar.

A Collar siphoned the Aura of whoever wore it, the Aura would be condensed and turned solid in small container inside the Collar, and gave to their owners.

Collars also had a shock function.

There was nothing Weiss could do to help her.

**"-His Royal Highness Prince Whitley, fifth prince of Atlas."** The lady with purple hair, Lisa Lavender, announced, and the screen change from her to white haired boy in his twenties. **"Can you hear me, my loyal subjects? I have words I need my fellow Atlesians to hear. In light of the recent attack, my heart aches with rage and sorrow. However, if those _filthy animals_ think that they can bite back at the hand that feeds them, it's my duty as the ruler of Vale to correct them."**

Weiss turned away from the screen, she could faintly her the alley girl crying louder. She continued to walk to her destination.

About five minutes later Weiss' scroll rang. "Hello, Weiss Schnee speaking." She answered.

**"Hello, Yang Xiao Long calling to ask: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"** Yang screamed into the Scroll.

After nearly throwing the Scroll away, Weiss brought it back to her face. "I'm on my way to school now." She answered.

**"Weiss."** Yang groaned. **"When I made you Vice-President of the Student Council, I expected you to oh, I don't know, be responsible."**

"Yes, well..." Weiss trailed off, her attention stolen by military vehicles rushing down the street. "I think I'll be late, there seems to be traffic problems ahead." Weiss hung up on Yang.

There was a weird pull to where the vehicles were going, a pull Weiss followed.

She didn't know where she was headed, but she walked through alleys, climbed fences, entered the subway, and walked.

The whole time, she ignored the fighting around her. No, it would be better to say she was ignorant of the fighting happening around her.

Weiss eventually found the source of the pull, it was a truck that crashed through a hole on top of the tunnel.

Weiss once again didn't question her choice to follow the pull into the truck.

_"You have answered my call."_ A voice said from inside Weiss' head. _"I could give you the power to change the world, but the choice is yours to make."_

Then Weiss was released from the pull she felt, and her brain raced with questions.

"Freeze!" A voice demanded from behind her.

Weiss complied, if the person behind her wanted to kill her they would have.

"Put your hands behind your head, terrorist." The voice demanded.

"I'm not a terrorist." Weiss said as she raised her hands behind her head.

"Well I can't call you a freedom fighter." The voice snarked out, but then in a more serious tone. "Especially now that you've murdered innocent people."

"I'm not with whatever this is, I was just passing by." Weiss tried again, internally cursing herself for following a strange pull.

"Then a quick stop at the base will prove your innocence." The voice said calmly.

Weiss turned around to face the voice, and predictably enough, it was an Atlas soldier, but curiously enough it was more curvy than a man, she was pointing a standard Atlas pistol at her.

The woman was silent for a minute, before she lowered her gun. "Weiss?" She whispered in disbelief.

Weiss stepped back, she didn't know if she recognized her as Weiss Schnee, or Weiss Atlas. "Do I know you?" She asked defensively.

The woman holstered her side arm, and reached for her helmet. "It has been a while, Weiss." She pulled off her helmet, and a pair of cat ears sprung up free from their confines. "How have you been?"

{Prologue End.}

Inspired by [Code Geass].

And part of my ATLAS and Silver-Knights AU.


End file.
